


Panic

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: Everyday Life of μ's generations [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Doctor Nishikino Maki, F/F, Funny, Happy μ's, Honoka being honk, Humor, Slight Panic, wifeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Something happened with Honoka and Tsubasa in the middle of the night, and so our beloved leader calls the rest to help. We all know how this will go.Part of the ELMG shorts.





	Panic

* * *

She could feel her breathing gets sharper as her heart beats faster and faster. Her mind tried to think of a solution but with her current state of mind, nothing had come up. Out of desperation, she rushes to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

She went back beside her love all while trying to dial the number on her phone. She waits as the phone rings and her love groaning beside her. She mumbled to herself willing the recipient to pick up the phone.

"Honoka-chan, calm down. I'll be fine." Her lover tried to convince her. She knew her love will be fine but that doesn't help when her pants is soaked in the liquid and her love is laying down on the towel at the floor of their bedroom.

"I know tsubasa-chan. Don't worry I'll get help."

***click***

"Honoka?-chan/nya?" All eight voices could be heard through the phone.

"Darling?" Tsubasa asked her quietly as she is in pain. She just smiled at her warily apparently in her state of panic she had called the girls.

"Honoka, what's wrong? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" She heard Eli asks.

"W-well you see something happened to Tsuba-chan…" She pauses unsure whether to continue or not.

"What happened?" This time it was Umi that asked her.

"W-well we were having dinner in the living room, and then I ran out of bread and decided to get more from the kitchen… So I went to the kitchen to get more, we were having strawberry jem with toast and-"

"Honoka-chan." Kotori stopped her. "Tsubasa-chan?"

As if remembering what had happen she became more panicked and she managed to at least said what was happening.

"We'll be right there immediately." She heard Eli said and all the calls were cut off. She looked down on her wife to find out she had fainted from the exhaustion.

* * *

[a few minutes after the call]

* * *

A sigh of relief came from 5 people while she tried to dodge the incoming glares from 3 woman.

"You mean to tell us that we all come here in our nightclothes and worry because you were panicking of the water burst from Tsubasa-chan?"

Nico and Umi glared at her while Maki and Eli checks on Tsubasa with the help from the rest of the girls. "W-well I did told you girls." She tried to defend herself.

"How can we understand when all we heard was 'Tsubasa-chan' 'pain' and 'help'." Sheepishly she apologize.

"Why didn't you call the hospital?"

"W-well I thought Maki-chan might be able to help?" somehow it ended up in a question rather than a statement.

"Honoka, Maki-chan maybe a doctor but you know she couldn't even handle a small toddler." She looked at Nico and silently agrees all while trying not to get killed by the said redhead.

"I already called someone, they should be here in a few minutes."

Honoka thanked her as she went back to Tsubasa to check how she is feeling.

After a few minutes the help that Maki had called arrived and the baby had safely delivered. Needless to say that the rest of μ's is happy with the outcome regardless of the fright. Although they would probably agree on Honoka toning down her excitement lest she wanted to accidentally dropped her baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts & requests are accepted~  
> Feel free to tell me if there is any mistakes or ask me about the story.


End file.
